Feminization (activity)
The term feminization has been used to refer to a range of sexual practices and alternative lifestyle activities. Feminization as an alternative lifestyle preference/fetish As a lifestyle desire or fetish activity Feminization is a person's voluntary transformation from male to female, either physically, behaviorally, or both. This transformation can either be permanent, or temporary. Additionally, this transformation can be something that the male goes through only in private (temporarily - fetish) or in public, temporarily or permanently. Transgenderism and cross-dressing can be types of feminization, but these are not all inclusive. There are many other feminization type activities such as Hypnotic Feminization and Forced Feminization (See below). Forced Feminization as a sexual practice In erotic and psycho-sexual terms, Forced Feminization (a.k.a. "sissification") is sometimes used to describe the practice, especially in female dominance, of switching the gender role of a male submissive. However, it is also sometimes associated with sexual reassignment, which may be sought by a transgendered individual. It is usually achieved through cross-dressing, where the male is dressed in female attire, ranging from just wearing female undergarments to being fully dressed in female attire. Some males take on tasks, behaviours and roles that are overtly feminine, and adopt female mannerisms and postures in task such as sitting, walking and acting in a feminine manner. "Forced Feminization" is when the man is told to put on women's clothes and instructed how to behave and talk. What makes this fantasy difficult to understand is that the submissive male (while pretending to be reluctant) actually wants this treatment.Locked In Lace essay Their protests and demands for the treatment to stop are often surface deep, while their arousal and deepest fantasies crave the fantasy to continue with even more intensity. This emasculation may be coupled with punishments such as spanking or caning to gain cooperation and heighten submission of submissive male. In practice the man has consented to, if not paid for, the feminization. Probably the most common modern incident of true "forced feminization" is sexual slavery in prisons (although the rate of prison rape is controversial). For this reason it is not uncommon that men with "forced fem" fantasies also enjoy "prison rape" fantasies, although there are some heterosexual men who only have interest in feminization by women. Additionally, statistics have shown that many homosexual or bisexual men enjoy gay pornography, with the single exception being feminization or other scenarios that puts women in the "dominant" role. Costumes are sometimes very domestic, suggestive of servitude or ageplay. The clothes may be those of a traditional submissive female role, such as schoolgirl, secretary or "sissy" maid. In certain cases the feminized or sissified male can also be restrained in devices such as posture collars, locking high heels, and locking dresses. Traditional bondage restraints may also be used to immobilize the male in helpless and exposed positions or to prepare the male for corporal punishment or anal penetration. Such control techniques are used by the dominant female to impress upon the male his submission to behavior modification and feminization. Naming may also be employed. Feminization can also involve the conversion of a masculine name into a feminine name such as "Stephen" into "Stephanie", "Joseph" into "Josephine" or "Daniel" into "Danielle". Although there are several irregular names that do not follow this model, such as "Samuel", which turns to "Samantha", in general, feminisation of a masculine name is achieved by adding an a or i sound to the end of the male name. The submissive male may also be given a feminine name that is not similar to his male name, designated as "a good girl", or called explicitly female insults, such as "slut" or "whore". The male's penis may also be renamed a clit or clitoris, his anus as a vagina or "hole", while his nipples may be referred to as breasts. Forced Feminization may also include the male receiving anal sex from a female using a strap-on dildo (sometimes called pegging), or Forced Homosexuality from another male using his penis to accomplish anal sex, or by the feminized male being forced to perform oral sex on the penis of another male. Another form is orgasm control, usually through the use of a chastity belt or cage. Feminized males may also just be receptive to partners in a pure homosexual relationship through the acts of oral and anal sex. See also *Bottom (BDSM) *Domination and submission *Erotic humiliation *Female dominance *Forced Homosexuality *Gender Reassignment Surgery *Mind control *Petticoating References de:Feminisierung (BDSM) ko:활동적 여성화 ru:Феминизация sr:Феминизација Category:BDSM